


A Flower That Won't Bloom

by Jacklope



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Sort of just a poly puddle at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklope/pseuds/Jacklope
Summary: It is Tuesday. On Tuesdays we meet in this brief period we both have free. Sure, we meet in the hospital cafeteria, but we meet nonetheless and that's what matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for my sister, pinkahiru, in exchange for Trans!Kakashi and Trans!Naruto.
> 
> I obviously don't own Naruto. Characters belong to Kishimoto.

~"Because… I thought it would be a waste for you to wither away as a bud..."~

 

It is Tuesday. On Tuesdays we meet in this brief period we both have free. Sure, we meet in the hospital cafeteria, but we meet nonetheless and that's what matters. 

Ino is late. She has become late often since taking over her father's position in the Interrogation Squad. 

I don't mind that much. It gives me a chance to get her meal and my meal. Not really much of a meal. Two coffees, mine is decaf with no sugar and a healthy amount of milk. Her's is espresso, with three spoons of sugar, and a dash of favored cream. Sweet and bitter. Like her. And a cup of pudding from the lunch menu, because I know it's her favorite.

I begin to arrange the sugar packets into a flower. It has always been this way for us. She is a beauty and grace that I follow and hang onto with every word. Since the beginning of our friendship we have helped each other grow, bloom. 

She is in the doorway. She is leaning in to kiss Sai. My stomach churns. Too much coffee, not enough real nutrients. 

"Sorry Sakura, Sai wanted to catch up before I had to go back to work! Oh, you already got everything ready!" 

She beams and throws her hair over her shoulder and launches into a story of a missing-nin she questioned today. It should probably be classified information. You know Ino. 

I am thinking and lost in a field of flowers and youth and ribbons when she puts her hand on my wrist. 

"Have you asked Sasuke-kun out yet? You should, ya know. He will probably say yes. I mean, he better. Consider all you did for him!" 

"Not yet, Ino. But I will so don't get any ideas!" I stick my tongue out. She laughs at our old joke. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto is in the hospital. I am not surprised. He injured himself on a mission, ever since the war and Kakashi-sensei being made hokage he hasn't stopped to breathe at all. He's running full hilt, to prove himself. Nevermind he's already a war hero. 

I'm taking his pulse and he's jabbering away about the mission and how it went wrong. I don't bother dressing his wound. It'll heal by itself. 

"Sakura?" 

It's the way he says it that catches me off guard. It is broken and soft and tired. 

I look at him. I see the war hero. And the broken little boy. And my brother. 

"It's just. Do you....still like Sasuke?" He is nervous and sad and he won't look directly at me. 

"Like a brother. Like I feel about you. My knucklehead brothers. Go after him Naruto. Like you always do. He will say no, we both know it. But you, you can convince him he deserves love. A second chance." 

He brightens and then catches my eye, he knows why I am sad and that it has nothing to do with my consent of him loving Sasuke. He knows, because we know each other. 

"I'm sorry. Sakura." 

Because I lost. My flower. She is circled in ink now. I close my eyes. 

\-------  
It's the monthly gathering of Old-Team-Seven-And-New-Team-Seven. Kakashi-sensei is cooking tonight. Naruto and Sasuke are holding hands. Sai is prattling on to Yamato. This weird little group is family now. After all we've been through, these are my brothers and I am theirs and we are very much woven into each other. 

I close my eyes. I love them so, but I am so tired after today and how much I love her and seeing Sai it makes me just a little jealous. 

 

After dinner I offer to clean, Sai has been eyeing me all night, he's observant and he knows something is wrong. He offers to help. I roll my eyes. He smiles.

I wash, he dries. 

"Sakura? It's just. Is something wrong?" 

I don't reply because I don't trust myself not to cry. 

"Is this because you too love Ino-chan?" 

I drop the plate. It breaks. I wave my arms wildly.

"But Sakura, why don't you just date her too? I do not understand. I believe she loves you as well. The same as she loves me. " 

"Sai! I don't love you, not like that. Don't be gross. You are my brother." 

I bend to pick up the pieces. 

"I love you as a sister too, Sakura. I did not mean that we should all three date. Just that we could date her at the same time. At different times? Oh I am making a mess of this."

He is rubbing his head the way he does when he feels annoyed that he cannot make his feelings and words make sense. 

"Would you really be okay with that, Sai? I don't want...I just... Sai...." 

"He is. I am. Sakura." 

She has thrown the door open. I knew she was coming to walk Sai home. I blush furiously. I don't know how much she heard. 

"Sakura. You've always known I love you. I've always had a place here for you. It might be weird at first, sure, and Sai isn't great at communication ((he sweat drops)) which this will t o t a l l y take. But I think we can make it work! I know it. Just give it a chance, will ya? Besides, it would be a shame for you to wither away after you've bloomed into such a wonderful kunochi." 

She is smiling and Sai is smiling and I am crying. 

It will be strange and weird and take work. 

But I am ready to flower with her. 

~ There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms. It might turn out to be… a flower more beautiful than a Cosmos."~


End file.
